House of Anubis: A Neddie Story
by GreenEyedGirl2012
Summary: So what if Nina and Eddie, a couple that happened once, re met and got back together. What if she had a fling with Fabian before they got back together. How will Fabian act if he finds out that they got back together. Is Fabian really a rapist or is it jealousy coming over him? Read and find out, I know i suck at summerys but read it anyway please. Rated T for language in future
1. Chapter 1

This is my NinaxEddie story

Chapter 1: Eddie's POV

I was going back to America soon and my friends had dared me to have sex with the next girl to walk down the street. Masen, is 17 like me, has short brown hair and blue eyes plus he is quite tall. However Kai is only 15 and is normal height and has blonde hair and a hazel coloured eyes. Now I could never like back down from a dare so i took it on. The next girl to walk down the street was a women about 16 maybe 17, she had long brown hair and beautiful golden eyes. I wondered how i was going to have sex with her but then Masen walked up to her and started talking to her, she gave him her number and walked off. He the said ''Look Eddie Miller, you cannot have sex with a beautiful girl like . It has to be someone ugly and fat. Like Bertha from sience i hear she goes to this chess club every night and it finishes soon so you can pick her up, take her to your condo and you know have sex with her." "What ever man okay lets go." We drove to the Chess club and the guys called a taxi and they went ot their condo. I walked into the room and undid my leather jacket. Slowly sliding the zip down, suddenly al the girls turned to face me and the head one who was a bit of a cow said, " What do you want Edison Miller?" Uggh here I go, "I'm here for Bertha Stathers." I heard a sudden shriek from the back and Bertha walked up to me. "Do you wanna stay at my condo tonight?" "YES!"

2 hours later

Me and Bertha were sat on my bed and I turned to Bertha what am i doing to myself? I leant in and kissed her she pushed me onto the bed and leant into me and then whispered into my ears 'Lets go all they way.' Uhh. Sh was letting out little moans before we had even started. I pulled down my trousers and she pulled down her skirt. Then I reached my hand up her top to undo her bra and found out that she wasn't wearing one. So we slid each other tops off then pants. Next thing I knew i was having sex with Bertha Stathers. "Oh Eddie oh oh." She shoved her hands on my arse. And I shoved my dick into her wet pussy she screamed "Eddie uhh come on!"

2 weeks later.

Nina's POV

I am in England standing in front of Anubis House, i couldn't help but be thinking about that lad about 17 the other week, he was cute, i think Masen called him Eddie Miller. he was soo cute but he looked like a player. But i would not care, i hope to see him soon. My family is rich and i lived in an estate in America, but my mother passed away and father died in a tragic car crash, my only other family member was my Anut Trudy, suddenly, my phone started ringing. It was an unknown caller. I answered it and said 'Hello here who is calling?' he replied softly, 'Hi i'm errmm Eddie Miller, you met my friend Masen a couple of weeks ago?' 'Oh yes Masen, he is very cute.' 'Yeh yeh well, i was wondering..' 'Yes?' 'I want to see you again but properly this time. Where are you?' 'Oh no! i'm at Anubis House in England.' 'What wait there.' he hung up, how rude, but then the doors of Anubis house swung open and OMA! It was my ex boyfriend Edison Sweet. 'Nina?' I was gobsmacked it took me a while to reply but finally i did, 'Eddie, you don't know how much I have missed you!' I ran up to him and kissed him, he kissed back but passionatley. OH yes I can not believe it! 'Edison?' 'Yes Nina?' 'Can we go back to dating please?' 'Of course i never stopped loving you!'

We walked into Anubis House hand in hand, but recognised. 'Nina Martin?'

'Fabian Rutter?'

'Nina how do you know him?'

'Well, after we broke up i went to visit my Aunt Trudy and we met and dated for a couple months.'

'Oh well, lets go.'

'Aunt Trudy!' I can't believe it this day has gone so well! But Fabian migth ruin my chances with Edison again. I love Edison and i always have. But Fabian, he is amazing and cute but oh my heart hurts i cannot deciede . 'Nina dearie, so good to see you, oh how much we have all missed you, Fabian talks about you all the time, but he told me something oh yeah, he wants you to go up to his room now.' 'Oh okay then Aunt Trudy i will see you soon,' I walked up to his room and knocked. The door opened and i knocked again. 'Come on in.' I walked in and saw Fabian on his bed, he patted on his bed and indicated for me to sit next to him, so i did and he spoke. 'Nina, i am really looking forward to your stay here and maybe we could..' 'We could what?' he leant in and kissed me, i shoved him back, 'No do not kiss me! I do not want to continue our relationship.' he leant in and continued kissing me! 'NO, stop kissing me against my will. I am with Edison and I intend to be for the rest of my life.' 'Nina Martin you will be with me and kiss me wether you like it or not!' he kissed me and started raping me.

Eddie's POV

Trudy had told me that Nina was with Fabian, so i went up to his room and stood behind the door. I heard Fabian say,

'Nina, i am really looking forward to your stay here and maybe we could..'

'We could what?' She asked with her delicat voice. 'No do not kiss me! I do not want to continue our relationship.'

'NO, stop kissing me against my will. I am with Edison and I intend to be for the rest of my life.' 'Nina Martin you will be with me and kiss me wether you like it or not!' I could not believe it I stormed in and Fabian was ontop of Nina raping her. I pulled him off and punched him in the face. 'Ow you son of a bitch!' He screamed and Trudy ran upstairs. 'What is going on up here children? OH Nina, Fabian put some clothes on.' 'Aunt Trudy, Fabian raped me and then Edison came in a punched him.' 'Oh dearies, Nina go to your room and get some clothes. Edison go with her.'

So thats Chapter 1, i want everyone reading this to pm me if they want to continue my other stories as i am not and no one has taken up the offer. And, review please be nice i know it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2 authors note

**Sorry not continuing my story. im sick of negative reviews, i had fun but oh well, but beforei discontinue review yes or no if you want me to upload chapter 2 first.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Nina's POV

Oh my days, Fabian is going to die, I hate him! Edison almost killed him, oh my stomach hurts, i really need to go to he doctors. 'Nina, whats wrong honey?' 'My stomach hurts thats all, I need to go to the doctors.' 'Do you want me to come with you.' 'Yes please, can you drive?' 'Yes of course. Do you have a car?' 'Errmm no but Aunt Trudy go.' We walked downstairs hand in hand and we walked into the kitchen where aunt Trudy was making supper. 'Aunt Trudy, may we borrow the car?' 'Why would you need the car?' 'I need to get to the doctors and my appointment is in 20 minutes. ' 'Okay then go ahead.' We thanked her and walked out. As we got in the car, someone yelled "I HOPE YOU DIE IN HELL EDDIE MILLER!" We exchanged worried looks then drove on. When we reached the doctors we got out the car and walked to the desk. 'Hello how may we help you?' 'Hi i am Nina Martin,i booked a doctors appointment. For 20 past with .' 'Okay i will go see if he iss ready for you.' 'Thank you.' 'Hey are you single.' Asked the cheeky sectretary. 'No actually, i'm taken.' She huffed off and returned moments later and told us we could go through.

'Hello, and . How may i help you?' 'I'm here to see if i am pregnant, i keep throwing up and my stomach hurts almost all the time.' 'Well lets see.'

2 1/2 hours later.

Eddies POV

I was outside the room and called me in. I walked in and Nina looked distraught, 'Eddie, i'm pregnant!.'

'OH MY GOD! I AM GONNA KILL FABIAN!' I really am. We got in the car to go home and when we reached Anubis house Trudy came. 'Helllo, dearies, how was the doctors appointment?'

'Aunt Trudy, i don't know how to tell you this, but Fabian raped me and it made me pregnent.'

'Oh honey, i'm so sorry, dont worry though it will be fine darlin' you wont go through this alone,' No she wont i thought i'll be here with her even though it isn't my child i will love him/her forever!


End file.
